No More S'Mores/Transcript
Act I Scene I- Shelter 17 Enclosure (Squirt and Niblet are running around the enclosure, barking at each other; Lucky, Cookie and Strudel are sitting in the center of the enclosure, watching) Niblet: (Tone is excited) I'm gonna beat you, Squirt; I'm gonna beat ya! Squirt: Ha! Nobody beats me at running around and barking! (Squirt and Niblet continue to run; they are oblivious to Olaf's presence as he sets a beagle puppy in the enclosure... until they collide, painfully) Lucky, Cookie and Strudel: (Cringe in pain) ''oh! '''Olaf': (Pinned slightly under Niblet; tone is partially strained) ''uh, nice doggy. Please get off me. ''(Millard- the beagle puppy -whimpers slightly in fear before running over to a corner of the enclosure) Olaf: Yeah, me too, little puppy. (Leaves enclosure, also whimpering) Squirt: (Tail is bent out of shape from being sat upon by Olaf; tone is annoyed) ''what's Olaf so upset about? I think he dislocated my tail! ''(Niblet grabs Squirt by the tail) ''hey! ''(Niblet gives Squirt's tail a quick yank; though it is put back into place, bones are heard cracking as Squirt's eyes go wide... he is in so much pain) Niblet: (Oblivious to his friend's pain) ''you're welcome. ''(Pound Puppies walk over to Millard, concerned for him) Lucky: Sorry about that, pup. How about we start over? I'm Lucky, and we are the Pound Puppies. We're here to help you. Millard: M-my name is Millard, and you're here to help me do what? Strudel: Why, find your human, of course! Millard: (Tone becomes terrified) find my human? That sounds horrifying! Cookie: How come, honey? Millard: Humans are dangerous; they're so big- I could get stepped on! And they use things like knives, a-and forks! And worst of all- they could toss a stick and it could get stuck in my throat! (Tone becomes near-paranoid) ''how would I eat with a stick in my throat?! ''(Faints) Niblet: He's right- humans are monsters! WHAT HAVE WE BEEN THINKING?! (Lays down, worry all over his face) Squirt: Knock it off, Niblet- humans are great! Niblet: (Tone is happy) ''Squirt, you've convinced me! '''Lucky': Don't worry, Millard- nothing like that will happen. Why would you even think that it might? Millard: Dangers are all around us! Like my mama used to say... (Wavy flashback effect occurs) Scene II- Millard's Past Park (We see a younger Millard as he spots a butterfly and prepares to pounce it; just as he is about to jump, however, an older, female beagle- Millard's mom -grabs him by the tail) Millard's mother: Be true to your roots, Millard. Be like me- timid and easily scared. (A tennis ball hits Millard's mom in the back... lightly) Millard's mother: (Tone is practically crazed) ''a tennis ball! ''(She runs away, as does Millard; tone is proud) ''oh, that's my boy! ''(Millard had run into an overturned trashcan; though dirty, he smiles; flashback ends) Scene III- Shelter 17 Enclosure Millard: Like my mama used to say- "Brand new things may bring you cheer, but they'll also make you lose an ear" Cookie: (Sarcastic) catchy. Lucky: (Supportive) ''Don't worry, Millard- nothing's gonna happen to you. Now, come on- let's go find you a perfect person. '''Millard': (Face-palms; tone is annoyed) ''weren't you listening to a thing I said? Scene IV- Pound Puppies HQ '''Strudel': This, little Millard, is the FKD. Millard: ''(Is getting forcibly pushed in by Squirt) ''what's it supposed to do?Category:Episode Transcripts